The Beginning of a Baley Fanfic
by Catfighter45
Summary: Takes place during the episode "Every Night is Another Story," after Brooke takes the pills. It's a lot like the episode, but with a Baley twist. Please review!
1. The Beginning of a Baley Fanfic

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me. Please don't sue.

Author's Note: Hey, ya'll! Okay, basically this takes place during the episode "Every Night is Another Story." It's pretty much the same, except with a Baley twist. Also, please note that I haven't actually seen the episode, so I don't know exactly what's going on.

"We should totally hang out more," said Brooke, clinging to Haley's neck as the other girl dragged her outside. "What's your name?"

"Haley..." she answered, trying to support Brooke.

"Yeah, I don't like that name," Brooke stated, shaking her head. "Let's name you... Brooke!" Brooke poked Haley in the cheek and giggled. "Isn't that better, Brookie?" Haley just smiled weakly. "You're pretty, Brookie, you know that? Oh my gosh! We should totally go out! You could be my girlfriend!" Brooke smiled and nestled her face in Haley's hair.

"Th- that's great..." Haley said, exasperated by the cheerleader's behavior. She made her way over to Peyton, who was waiting by the car.

"Hi friend!" Brooke waved to Peyton as they approached her. "This is Brooke. She's gonna be my girlfriend! Aren't you Brookie?" She giggled and hugged Haley's neck. Peyton gave the two girls a weird look.

"Yeah, she named me Brooke," Haley explained. "And apparently we're going out now..."

"Okay... Brooke I think it's time to go now..." Peyton said as she tried to pry her friend off of Haley. "Just let go of Ha- 'Brookie' now and get into the car.

"No!" Brooke whined, clinging tightly to Haley's shoulders. "Not without a good-bye kiss!" Haley's eyes widened at this, but before she could do anything, Brooke leaned in and pressed her lips against hers.

"Whoa! That's enough Brooke! Sorry about that..." Peyton said, tearing Brooke away from the other girl. Haley, still shocked, watched as the blond helped Brooke get into the backseat of the car.

"Uh... that's okay," Haley said, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"So, where's your ride?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to take the last fan bus back.

"It just left."

"That's prefect!" Brooke yelled from the backseat of the car. "My girlfriend can come with us! Can Brookie come with us Peyton? Please? Please, please, please, please, please?"

"Just don't touch the stereo," Peyton said to Haley. "Or we'll have a problem.

"Yay!" Brooke yelled, throwing up her pompoms. "You can come with us on our road trip! We're going to have so much fun together!" Brooke giggled, and Haley gave her a weird look before getting into the passenger's seat.

So, what do you think? If I get enough reviews then maybe I will continue it. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Car Troubles

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it.

Author's Note: Wow, I'm so stupid. I had to put in this chapter twice cause I accidently uploaded the wrong thing. Arrg! Anyway, sorry I took soooo long to update. I actually wasn't planning on doing anymore, but my sister convinced me. (Actually, I just asked if I should update and she said sure- she didn't even know what I was talking about... Tk!) So tell me what you think!

Chapter Two: Car Troubles

Brooke's silver slug bug sped down the rural road. Inside, Brooke was laughing madly and hitting Peyton and Haley with her pompoms. Peyton was trying her best to drive while also trying to keep Brooke away.

"Brooke! Come on..." Brooke leaned back with an evil look on her face and tossed her pompoms out the window, giggling and clapping her hands. Once she had stopped laughing, she leaned forward again and threw her arms around Haley's neck, cuddling her face in the brunette's hair.

"Brooke..." Haley complained as she tried to untangle the cheerleader's arms from around her neck. Brooke pouted at her, but continued to hang on.

"Aw, come on Brookie. Don't you love me?"

"Um... no. Sorry."

"You're so mean!" Brooke finally let go and smacked Haley gently on the head before leaning back in her seat to pout. Peyton started laughing and Haley just glared at the girl in the back seat. Brooke stuck out her tongue in return.

"Is she always like this?" Haley asked, turned back to Peyton.

"Always this annoying or always into girls?" Peyton asked, smiling.

"I don't know," Haley answered with a laugh.

"Well, although she's not usually _this_ annoying, but she does have her moments. And for the other part... She's _never_ acted like this before. Come on, Brooke, you still like guys right?" she asked, glancing to the back seat.

"No, I want Haley!" she whined and Peyton started laughing. Haley just shrunk down into her seat, looking uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it. It's probably just the medication," Peyton said, noticing Haley's reaction. Haley just smiled weakly.

"Come on, Brookie, you like me more than Nathan, right?" Brooke asked, batting her eyelashes at Haley.

"Hey!" Haley said and turned around, giving Brooke a shocked look. "I don't like him! I'm just tutoring him, that's all."

"So you're not into him?" Peyton asked, serious. "Because he seems to be into you." Brooke had reached up and was now playing with Haley's hair.

"He gave her the nod!" She reminded Peyton, while Haley tried to pull back her hair from the cheerleader.

"No, I don't like him like that," Haley said, giving up on Brooke. "I mean, he's okay, but I'm best friends with Lucas and I know how he feels about him. It would just be too weird..."

"Alright..." Peyton said with a sigh. "But either way, just be careful." Haley nodded but didn't say anything. The silence was finally broken by a small beep, signaling the car was out of gas. Brooke looked up and around the car.

"I hear birds!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Unbelievable! Brooke, did you not think to put gas in the car?" Peyton yelled at Brooke, pulling the car over.

"Hey! Don't yell at Brookie!" Brooke leaned forward to wrap her arms around Haley again and planted a kiss on the back of her head. "Don't worry, sweetie, it's not your fault."

"Brooke, stop it!" Haley said sternly to Brooke, and pushed her off. Brooke looked hurt, but moved back and let Haley get out of the car. "Pop the trunk, will you?" Haley said as she approached Peyton at the back of the car. Peyton obeyed and Haley looked inside. "Yeah, it's empty. I saw a gas station a few miles back. We could walk back there." Peyton nodded.

"I'll go too!" Brooke said, and jumped out of the car before either of the girls could stop her.

"Brooke..." Peyton said with a sigh. "You can hardly walk. We don't want to drag you all the way down there."

"No, no, no, I can walk!" Brooke assured her. To prove her point she walked over in front of her friend. "See? No problem. Please let me go with you! I don't want to stay by myself!"

"Fine!" Peyton said finally, giving in. "But I'm not gonna carry you the whole way! And neither is Haley!"

"Yay!" Brooke yelled, hopping up and down. "Okay, let's go!" She started walking off in the wrong direction before Peyton grabbed her arm and pulled her around. "Right," Brooke said, giggling. "Let's go!" She laughed and started clapping her hands as she followed behind them.

Give me lots of reviews and I'll give you another chapter!


	3. Journey Down the Road

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Author's Note: Okay, seriously guys. I've updated twice today! And so far only two people have given me any feedback! Please please PLEASE review! Tell me what you think or don't like or whatever!

**Chapter Three: Journey Down the Road**

Brooke walked slowly behind Peyton and Haley as they walked down the road, her head tilted up at the sky and paying no attention to where she was going. "Wow, look at the clouds," she said to no one in particular and giggled to herself. Looking back in front of her, she ranover to Haley and threw her arms around her neck, interrupting the conversation Haley had been having with Peyton.

"Don't you think the clouds are pretty, Brookie?" She tried to snuggle in close to Haley, but the other girl just pushed her away. "Is Brookie still mad at me?" Brooke put on a fake hurt face and tried to snuggle against Haley's shoulder again. This time Peyton was able to save Haley as she pulled Brooke away from the brunette.

"Look Brooke," Peyton said slowly, as if talking to a child. "Haley, she's not interested in you. She likes Nathan."

"Hey!" Haley protested, but Peyton just smiled and ignored her.

"So she doesn't like me?" Brooke asked, hurt.

"No. Not like that. And she won't like you at all if you keep acting like this."

"But why not?" Brooke said, a genuine look of sorrow crossing her face. She looked past her friend at Haley, and other girl couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Hey, I like you Brooke," Haley said meekly and walked around to put her arm around Brooke. She couldn't stand seeing anyone looking like that.

"Really?" Brooke asked, her face lighting up.

"Umm... Sure..." Brooke squealed and hugged her tightly around the neck, nearly causing Haley to lose her balance and fall over.

"Do I get a kiss now?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"No," was Haley's quick response. She had to draw the line there. Brooke pouted and Peyton started laughing.

"Aw. You two make the perfect couple," the blonde joked.

"Shut up!" Haley said, letting go of Brooke and playfully slapping Peyton on the arm.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. Brooke's the one who's gone all lesbian lover all the sudden. I wonder how long it will be before that medication wears off..."

"Soon, I hope," Haley said with a sign, glancing over at Brooke, who was nowtrying to walkon the dotted line across the center of the road. "I don't think I can take much more of this..."

The group reached the gas station to find that it was closed. Peyton and Haley peered through the door at the dark room inside.

"Great!" Peyton said. "And no phone! What are we going to do?"

Haley didn't answer, but just looked around at the deserted gas station.

chants review, review, review, review...


	4. Getting Out of Nowhere

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own it at all.

Author's Note: My ever faithful reviewers continue to bug me, even though it's been ages since I wrote this! In fact, I haven't even been watching OTH lately (although I'll start again tonight) and have completely forgotten this episode and what I've already written. But, I aim to please, so… here it is: an update. Please note that I don't remember what I've already written, so if some details are different or I'm using a different style, that's why.

I'm seriously lacking inspiration, y'all! That's why I stopped writing in the first place. I have a pretty vague idea about what could happen, but I would love, love, LOVE, some suggestions. What do y'all want to see?

----&----

**Chapter Four: Getting Out of Nowhere**

"Hey, we could use this car!" Brooke called to Peyton and Haley, who had been looking dejectedly around the vacant gas station. She stood behind an old pickup truck parked out front, smiling broadly at her discovery. She then tried to climb into the back, but slipped and fell on her butt with a thud. This only seemed to add to her amusement as she laughed and lay down on her back. "You can see the stars!" she exclaimed to no one.

"Oh yes!" Haley said and rand over to the truck. Peyton followed her, looking confused.

----&----

The walk back to the car seemed longer than Haley had remembered. Probably due to the fact that Brooke became quite drowsy shortly after they started out, and insisted on having Haley help her back. Though she had refused to give her a piggyback (Brooke had nearly brought both of them to the ground when she suddenly tried to hop unto Haley's back), she had given in and allowed the cheerleader to walk with her while held her arm around her and supported her weight. Brooke now had one arm slung heavily over Haley's shoulder and the other wrapped around Haley's stomach in an awkward hug. Brooke now snuggled against the crook of her neck, after being chastised twice about nibbling on Haley's ear.

Haley listened idly to Brooke's tuneless humming as they walked on in otherwise silence. Though she was becoming used to the cheerleader's embarrassing advances, she was still far from comfortable. Of course she could understand how the drugs would make her act… differently, but… Then again, maybe Brooke always acted like this - it wasn't like Haley actually knew her personally; she barely even knew Peyton that well. And as much as she wished for Brooke to stop flirting with her, she wasn't looking forward to Brooke's reaction when she went back to her normal - whatever that was - self.

Her musings were interrupted when Brooke began planting a line of light kisses up the line of her jaw. Her heart skipped a beat and she stiffened, startled by the unexpected touch, especially since it was one she was so unaccustomed to. Her skin tensed under the cheerleader's lips, and in the back of her mind (way, way back) she wondered how such a soft kiss could feel so good. Though Brooke's behavior was certainly inappropriate and made Haley deeply uncomfortable, Peyton couldn't see the brunette's actions and Haley decided not to make a big deal about it. They were almost to the car anyway, and trying to persuade Brooke to quit would be futile.

At least, that's how she explained her actions, or lack thereof, to herself.

Delighted that her kisses hadn't been discouraged, Brooke (in her warped sense of logic) took this to mean that she had finally succeeded in winning Haley over and now nothing would prevent them from being together. She rewarded Haley with a series of hungry kisses along her neck, but was confused when Haley turned her head away when she headed toward her mouth. However, she was too content to be bothered by this unusual action, and instead settled her head back onto Haley's shoulder and began drawing circles over her stomach.

"You doing okay?" Peyton asked, causing Haley to jump.

"What?" she squeaked. (In retrospect, she wondered why she had been so jumpy - it wasn't as if she had been doing anything wrong.) Peyton gave her a strange look and pointed at Brooke.

"Do you want me to help her the rest of the way?" Peyton clarified. Before Haley could respond, Brooke answered for her.

"No!" she whined. "Brookie wants to help me. She loves me - don't you Brookie?" She reached up and stroked the side of Haley's face, smiling at her. Haley looked exasperatedly over at Peyton and rolled her eyes.

"I got it," Haley said with a half-hearted smile. "_Hopefully_ it's not that much farther."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked, eyeing Brooke. "I can do it if you want."

"No, it's alright," Haley laughed. "I'm sure you have to deal with this craziness all the time. I'm pretty sure I can put up with her for one night."

----&----

By the time the trio made it back to the car, which was actually farther than Haley had expected, Brooke was barely still on her feet. But while Peyton filled the tank with gas, Brooke feebly tried to drag Haley into the backseat.

"Please sit with me, Brookie," Brooke pleaded, taking Haley's hand and pulling her weakly toward the back of the car. Haley stopped and looked at her wearily, and Brooke put on her best pout-y face. Haley smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine…" The cheerleader was too cute to refuse. She looked as if she would pass out at any second, so Haley didn't think she'd be too annoying. Brooke squealed happily and clapped her hands as Haley opened the door for her and helped her inside. Haley got in next to her and closed the door, and waited for Peyton to finish filling up the gas.

Brooke made herself comfortable next to Haley, pressing herself against the other girl's body and resting her hand across her waist, which made Haley painfully aware that they were alone. Haley's breath caught in her throat when Brooke moved her face closer, breathing slowly against her neck, her voice low and guttural as she whispered in her ear.

"_I want you, Haley._"

Haley's entire body went rigid and she moved her head back, eyes wide with confusion and shock.

"Brooke-" she started, but was cut off when Brooke closed the distance between them kissed her. Too stunned to do anything, Haley did nothing but closed her eyes and moaned when Brooke deepened the kiss. Brooke's kiss was hungry and eager, and so filled with lust that Haley could only give in to it. An eternity seemed to pass before Brooke moved away, a smirk on her lips. Haley stared blankly, her mouth slightly parted, her thoughts swirling wildly in her head and heart racing uncontrollably in her chest. Before she could clear her mind enough to form a coherent sentence, Peyton opened the driver's door and climbed in.

"Ready to get out of here?" she asked with a smile as she started the car.

"Yes," Brooke answered definitely, without turning her eyes away from a very nervous Haley. She lingered close to Haley's face for a few more seconds before winking and pulling back and resting against her shoulder, her hand lightly caressing the girl's thigh. Haley released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and comprehend what had just happened.

----&----

Haley found no answers on the ride home. But by the time Peyton stopped to pick up the boys, Brooke had fallen asleep against her shoulders, and Haley had begun to relax.

----&----

Do you like it? Do you have any suggestions or ideas? Anything would be helpful, so please comment. Or review. Whatever you do here at


	5. Oh, Gravity

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews you sent me! Especially Brittney Brightside - your review made my day five times over.

There's not a whole lot of dialogue in this chapter, but much reflection on Haley's part. And there's not a whole lot of Baley action-ness. But there will be in later chapters (which will probably not come as soon as this one did… Although I may get one or two out over Christmas break.) This is just kinda an "in-between" chapter that will help me glue the "plot" together.

----&----

**Chapter Five: Oh, Gravity**

Haley didn't get much sleep that night. She lay in bed, trying to figure out exactly what had happened between her and Brooke. Her thoughts and feelings were so jumbled up that she could barely begin to untangle them. No matter how hard she tried to sort them out, her thoughts kept circling back to the kiss and every time she closed her eyes the scene played over and over in her head. However the memory of the kiss was almost as blurry as the rest of her thoughts. She could recall the heat, the passion, the way Brooke's tongue had- she shivered at just how vividly she could remember what Brooke had been doing with her tongue- but what she had been feeling, what she had been thinking at that moment had all disappeared from Haley's mind. Even now she could hardly form a coherent thought when she replayed the kiss.

But another part of the memory was even more troubling to Haley: when Brooke had whispered in her ear.

_I want you, Haley_.

She had said Haley. Not Brookie. Haley.

Haley's thoughts dissolved beyond that point. She'd try to register this, to link it with the sinking suspicion that gnawed at her gut and comprehend all its implications, but at that point her mind would pull back to the kiss and start over again in a cycle that lasted most of the night.

----&----

By the next morning, Haley was utterly exhausted since she hadn't allowed herself to sleep until she had put her thoughts into some semblance of order. (She was, after all, one of those people who couldn't rest until they figured everything out.) After mulling over the situation all night, but had come up with three completely confusing and slightly disturbing points. _She had, for some reason that she could not or would explain, let Brooke kiss her when they were walking back to the car_. At the time, it had seemed like an almost logical thing to do - Brooke had been high, and Haley was tired of fighting her - but in retrospect she understand why she hadn't just given Brooke over to Peyton, which would have solved all her problems. But as much as she hated to admit it, she had kinda… enjoyed? the attention the other girl had given her while she was high.

Which lead straight into her next point. _Brooke had called her "Haley", not "Brookie"_. This had to mean that Brooke had at least some idea of what she was doing, which scared Haley. It was one thing if she was acting strangely under the influence of drugs - that could be excused because she couldn't help it - but it was something else entirely if she had actually been hitting on Haley _intentionally_. And if the drugs had worn off by the time they had reached the car, how much longer had Brooke really been herself? Was it possible that she had just been acting that she was high just to have an excuse to flirt with Haley?

Haley had dismissed that idea as soon as it entered her head. Brooke was one of the most popular girls in school. She could have any guy - or girl - that she wanted. Why would she go through all that trouble just for Haley?

But the last point was the most unbelievable of all - _She had kissed Brooke_. Or Brooke had kissed her and she hadn't pulled away and what did that mean? Haley could have thought of several things that meant, but didn't really want to go there. Because she didn't like girls. It wasn't like she had anything against gays, but it just wasn't her thing. She was straight. And she didn't like Brooke.

She was still trying to convince herself of this as she walked down the hallways of Tree Hill High spotted the cause of all her problems; Brooke was standing at her locker, getting her books. Haley stopped in her tracks at the sight of the brunette, wishing to backtrack around the previous corner. Deciding that running and hiding would be silly, she continued on, but kept her eyes fixed on the cheerleader. Sure, she was… hot, Haley admitted to herself, looking Brooke over objectively. You'd have to be blind notice that. But it wasn't like she was attracted to her in a physical sense. Although she did… No, Haley wasn't going there. Because she didn't like her, she was a girl. She didn't have a crush -

Brooke slammed her locker shut and turned around, her eyes meeting the girl's who had been watching her. Haley tripped suddenly, dropping her books.

Haley blushed furiously and bent down to gather her belongs. _Oh my god! I'm such a klutz!_ Haley thought, when she noticed another set of hands rushing to pick up her stuff. She looked up to see Brooke, smirking at her, and her blush deepened.

"Brooke! I - hi! I didn't- I wasn't- how are- "

"Here," Brooke said with a smirk, cutting off Haley's unintelligible babble. She offered the stunned girl a few papers and a notebook, which she took speechlessly.

"I'll see you later, _Haley_," Brooke said with a wink, then turned and walked away. Baffled, Haley watched her walk away, her eyes lingering a moment too long as another blush crept across her cheek.

_I am so screwed_.

----&----

Congrats! You just read the first chapter of the _Middle_ of a Baley Fanfic. I, for one, never thought I'd live to see the day. Tell me what you think. And for goodness sake! Tell me where to go with this.


End file.
